Ephemera
|Japanese voice = |Image caption = “Afraid there’s only room for one traitor at the top.”}} Ephemera is one of Kagan's daughters and Rayne's younger half-sister. Appearance Ephemera is female vampire dressed in black leather outfit resembling a bondage suit. She has pale skin, long black hair and eyes that resemble black pits. There are belts and buckles around her face and eyes that connect to a choker on her neck. Personality Ephemera is a clever and calculated individual, preferring to bide her time in the shadows and wait for the most opportune moment to strike as opposed to a head-on assault. She also shows little to no empathy for her family: Ephemera is rather nonchalant after learning about the death of Zerenski, she regards Xerx distastefully and refers to him as a mongoloid, she was directly responsible for the death of Ferril and she wants her father dead so she can assume control of the Cult of Kagan. It’s her cold manipulative ruthlessness that made her the favored child of Kagan and heir. History Ephemera is one of Rayne's half-sisters, who lead the Cult of Kagan with her siblings Ferril and Xerx. Before the events of BloodRayne 2 ''in 1996, Severin was under her spell and the two became lovers, but Rayne rescued him before he could be turned into a vampire and Ephemera went on a hunting spree to find him, eventually cutting her losses and moving on. Plot BloodRayne 2 Ephemera held one of the top positions in the Cult of Kagan hierarchy and for years helped in the plan to unleash a vampire apocalypse. She spent most of the time gathering information and reporting back her findings. But in her own time was conspiring to take over the cult for herself. When Rayne began to investigate and kill members of the cult, Ephemera sent her subordinates to slow her progress and kill her but she never reported Rayne to Kagan, using it to make Ferril fall out of favor and have her executed. Later when the Shroud was unleashed, Rayne met Ephemera for one last fight in a japanese-style garden and met her death. Powers and abilities Being a full-blood vampire and daughter of Kagan, Ephemera is strong and has a unique affinity to shadows. Rather than brute force, she prefers strategy and quite literally working from the shadows. *'Shadow Manipulation': The shadows are at her command, wether it’s nearby ones or coming from her body or her own shadow. The furthest extent of her manipulation is unclear. *'Shadow Teleportation': She can almost instantaneously travel to near or far locations by diving into shadows that act as portals. *'Shadow Regeneration': Unlike drinking blood, any time she merges into or teleports through shadows her wounds heal instantly. This can be impeded if the shadows are blocked or no longer cast. *'Shadow Blades': Long blades of dark energy project from her hands and she uses them to deadly effect. *'Shadow Shards': She can solidify shadows into pointed projectiles and throw them with great speed and accuracy. *'Levitation''': By her own will, Ephemera can float off the ground to a decent height and hover around. But she doesn’t possess true flight. Gallery 2.jpg|Ephemera in the game ephemeraA.jpg|Cut-scene model ephemera3.jpg|Ephemera concept art Br work 07.jpg|Game model File:1042741-ephemera.jpg|Ephemera in the comic book series References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BloodRayne 2 characters Category:Vampires Category:Cult of Kagan members Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists